The Aftermath
by magnessina
Summary: [sequel to Ephemeral] Hotch would never admit to jealousy. The fact remains, though — the new man in JJ's life is pissing him off. / Fluffy Jotch, which again turned into porn.


**Oh, hi. That's me again.  
**

 **This one is for that super nice Guest, who left me a review a few days ago which said I should write some jealous Hotch. Well, here we go: set after Ephemeral in my Serendipity universe. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"No, but let me assess this situation once again. You slept with JJ when you were in Liverpool, and you guys haven't exactly touched upon this issue ever since."

"I'm not talking about it with you, Dave."

"I know you got laid. And you two haven't discussed what it meant from what I gather."

"More like ignored it altogether. JJ did say something about no strings attached."

"Yeah, and now you've barely exchanged more than two sentences this week."

"We were busy."

"You're also jealous because she has an intern."

"I'm just displeased with the fact that that kid appears to prevent her from doing her job."

"He's hardly a kid—"

"He can't be more than—"

"He's pushing his thirties."

"That's impossi—"

"And JJ's, what, 34?"

"Well—"

"And you're 46, so you're jealous she might get interested in a younger fellow."

"I'm—"

"I'm so gonna write my next book about the two of you."

"Leave."

David Rossi cackled. He was having way too much fun right now, and seeing Hotch huff and puff was so entertaining, he briefly considered cancelling his date with Emily just so that he could spend more time annoying his friend.

"You two came back on Monday. It's Friday. Aren't you supposed to have your usual Friday coffee date tonight?" Rossi asked.

"We don't have coffee dates, for god's sake! And I don't know, Dave," Hotch groaned, rubbing his face roughly. "I knew it was a bad idea all along. I knew it would complicate things between us, you see. Now I'm left here wondering, and she's not saying anything, and this is exactly what I meant to avoid. Never again am I ever going to sleep with my teammate, mark my words." Hotch looked at Rossi, who was shaking his head furiously.

"If you think I'm gonna promise you the same, you're insane, my friend."

"I don't wanna know, lest I be forced to interpose. You hear me? Officially, I don't know about anything going on between you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Strauss will kill me one day. So far, my agent might or might not have murdered someone in cold blood, then my other agent might or might not have had a drug-addiction problem. Another one of my agents has gone missing, then my best friend started screwing one of my subordinates, and I myself fucked our media liaison. The BAU is a mess. Morgan and Garcia must be saints."

"You're being overdramatic." Rossi waved his hand dismissively.

"Am I, Dave? Am I?"

"Anyway, I'm off now. You pull yourself together, stop over-thinking things, and have fun with Jack this weekend." Rossi smiled at him, standing up.

"I'm not gonna say 'you, too', because I know for sure you're going to make certain that you'll be having lots of fun."

"Damn straight," Dave laughed again. "Don't stay up too late."

Hotch shook his head when the door closed behind Rossi. He knew he was being plain stupid, but the thing was that what he was feeling could, perhaps, be jealousy.

Monday – apart from Sunday night, that is – started off as one of the best days he'd had in years. He couldn't remember ever being that relaxed and cheerful, and while he knew Dave had seen right through him, he tried hard to conceal his stupid fucking grin. Ironically enough, it disappeared on its own just a few hours later, as soon as he entered their briefing room and saw a man – a _child_ – staring at JJ as if she was the eighth wonder of the world (which she was.)

"Do I know you?" He asked, interrupting JJ's monologue directed at the man.

"He's my new intern," she informed Hotch, before newbie could even open his mouth.

"Since when do we have interns?" Hotch didn't know why but he felt both annoyed and insulted. And he didn't like the guy already.

"Don't know, ask Strauss. The order comes from her. He'll be with me for the next two weeks. Do you mind?"

"An order's an order," Hotch grumbled.

And so his personal hell began.

He watched newbie like a hawk. The guy would follow JJ around like a puppy and, Hotch had to admit, he seemed to listen carefully to whatever she was saying to him, did exactly what she asked him, and overall, he wasn't causing any trouble. But that was just Monday.

On Tuesday, they went to New York. And Hotch was 100% focused on finding the unsub (which they did and it was surprisingly easy a case), but still, he noticed. He noticed how newbie looked at JJ. How he touched her – albeit innocently and in a gentlemanly way – whenever he could. How he _joked_ with her and how she laughed.

And it pissed Hotch the fuck off.

On Thursday, he saw them laughing together over a stack of files.

"Milton," Hotch barked. "You were supposed to help Agent Jareau and learn from her, not spend time making a fool out of yourself, am I correct?"

"Tim was just—" JJ started to defend him, but Hotch would have none of that.

"Is the case you're reviewing funny in any way, shape, or form?" He asked, sending his best glare Milton's way.

"No," JJ admitted.

"Then I believe Mr _Timothy_ ," JJ flinched, "has no reason to be laughing his ass off. Don't let that happen again, Agent Jareau."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry, sir," Milton added. Hotch gritted his teeth before storming out.

Which brought him to Friday evening, which he was spending in his office, as per usual. Dave was right, Hotch had to give him that; he was jealous. A bit.

But most importantly, he was miserable because even though he tried to treat his night with JJ as a casual fling, a one-night stand, he wanted _more_. And she didn't, obviously; she would have said something. Instead, they slept through their entire flight (admittedly, cuddling a bit) and then they just didn't have a chance to talk in private.

Not that JJ seemed particularly interested in discussing this issue, either. On the contrary, she appeared to be perfectly content with making it look as if it'd never happened.

Maybe it was for the better.

Less trouble.

God _damn_ , he knew he shouldn't have done it. The sex had been amazing, but it was the fact that JJ was involved in it that had made it _incredible_.

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

 _Couldn't be…_

"Yes?" He cleared his throat.

And then gasped quietly when he saw JJ peeking through the crack in the door. "May I come in?" She asked.

"By all means," Hotch nodded, gesturing at the chair opposite him. JJ beamed at him, opening the door wider so that she could come in. He saw two cups in her hands and he couldn't believe she hadn't forgotten about their Friday routine. Or, that she hadn't dismissed it.

"You up for our coffee?"

"Always," Hotch smiled back standing up so as to close the door after her.

"Everyone's gone home so I figured it was time," JJ laughed sitting in her usual spot.

"Is it that late already?" He inquired, shaking his head. "It's 9pm?" Hotch exclaimed, checking his phone as he sat down in his chair. "Unbelievable."

"I know, right? Time flies by."

"How come you haven't left the bureau yet?" Hotch asked, hating himself for saying that. She narrowed her eyes, not knowing what he was driving at.

"What do you mean? You knew I'd come here."

"Wasn't sure," Hotch muttered under his breath, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You've just been a bit occupied lately, so I thought you wouldn't want to stay up late tonight."

"Is that about Tim?" JJ sighed. "I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"I don't hate Milton." Hotch shook his head. "I nothing him."

"Yeah, right. You're not jealous, are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Hotch still wasn't looking at her, instead focusing on his mug.

"Look at me." He didn't. "Aaron, I said look at me!" JJ demanded.

"What the hell do you want from me, JJ? To admit that I'm not entirely comfortable with another man being all over you? To admit that I don't like him because you do? To admit that I want to be in his place? Well, I'm not going to do that, because I'm your boss, and what happened in Liverpool, stays in Liverpool."

JJ sat in stunned silence for a longer while, staring at him blankly; he was breath-taking, all fury and passion, lips pursed, nostrils flaring. She'd never wanted him more.

"I don't care for Tim," she replied calmly, taking a sip of her coffee. "Nor do I care for any other man who's not you."

"You don't have to be telling me that, I'm not interes— You what?" Hotch blinked, suddenly a lot calmer.

"You're the only man I see, basically." JJ nodded, standing up and circling his desk so that she leaned against its edge mere inches away from him.

"You haven't said anything since we came back, so I thought… And then that damn Milton… I have had a very difficult week, JJ," Hotch chuckled tiredly. All of a sudden, his behaviour seemed embarrassing and downright petty. He could have been the one to initiate a conversation between them, he shouldn't have pushed all responsibility onto her.

It was just a proof of how awkward he was as far as relationships were concerned.

JJ smiled at him, shaking her head.

"And you, Hotch," she began, pushing his chair backwards so that there was some space between the wall and his desk. He looked at her in confusion and she just smiled. "What about you?"

This couldn't be good.

"What do you want?" She asked, sitting on his lap, straddling him. Hotch gulped.

"I…"

"Tell me," she whispered into his ear. She might not have intended to – or perhaps she had – but her chest was exactly two inches away from his face as her mouth hovered over his earlobe. He couldn't focus.

"I know I shouldn't," he started. "I know it was supposed not to mean anything. But, oh god, JJ, how I want you."

"That's good," she replied. Hotch blinked.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Because while I did say that nonsense about no strings being attached, about our need to get laid, and all that… I didn't mean it. None of it, although we would have died from sexual frustration if we hadn't had sex that night. I wanted it to be our beginning, but I knew you would get scared and I didn't want to take any chances."

"It was a game?" Hotch growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It was a necessity. Look where it got us."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "It was cruel, anyway, you sly, brilliant woman, you."

"Oh, you're saying the sweetest things, Hotch. You deserve a prize."

"You're enough, I hardly need anything else right now."

JJ looked at him in utter amazement before shaking her head. "I'll swoon over this one later. Right now, there are things that need to be done."

Hotch lifted his eyebrow, not knowing what she was talking about, but when she slid down his body so that she was kneeling in front of him, he knew what was going to happen.

And he was – again – experiencing that deadly feeling.

He was both terrified and turned on.

"JJ, you don't have to—" he started, intending to make sure that she didn't feel obliged and that she was sure she wanted it.

"I want to, really, I do. This is everything I've been able to think about since we got back, Aaron. I told you – next time we're doing _this_." She gestured at them both and the position they were in. "Relax and enjoy. I know I will."

She fucking winked at him and he was done.

It didn't take long for him to get hard; it was JJ, kneeling in front of him, smiling as if he was the only person in the world she wanted to be with, and stroking him slowly, and every so often she'd flick her wrist in a way that sent ripples of pleasure through his entire frame.

He didn't even register when she got him out of the confines of his pants, because the next thing Hotch registered were her perfect, plump lips enveloping his length. He groaned out loud and he knew he should keep quiet lest there be someone outside his office (he highly doubted it but still); with great effort, he managed to lift his head which had lolled back a few moments ago, and opened his eyes. Back in Liverpool, everything had been mostly dark; he could barely see a thing, but it hadn't bothered him because darkness had heightened their other senses.

Now, however, he could see _everything_ ; he could see her mouth moving around him, he could see her head bobbing up and down, even the little twinkles of joy dancing in her sparkling blue eyes.

What she was doing to him was unreal; it was too much, too perfect, it was everything, and Hotch never wanted it to stop, but it'd end sooner than he thought it would, so he gently tried pulling her back, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

She realised him with an obnoxious pop, wiped her mouth, and said, "What?"

"I'm close," he panted.

"That's kinda the point," JJ giggled. Despite his state, he rolled his eyes at her sass.

"You gotta stop!" Hotch had to bite his fist as JJ kept stroking him as she spoke, and it made it hard for him to focus. He was a man, he couldn't multitask; he couldn't think if he was having his cock fussed over.

"Spitters are quitters." JJ winked at him again and he could hardly breathe, because what was she saying? _Who_ was this woman? "You don't worry about me, and don't you dare stop," she informed him, getting back to business.

He'd have been damn stupid if he had kept questioning her, and Dave would have never forgiven him for that either.

So he shut up.

JJ sped up, doing _marvels_ with her mouth while her hand somehow sneaked in between his legs, and then suddenly she was massaging his balls, too, and she sucked in her cheeks, and it was all that he could take; Hotch could feel his muscles tensing, and he knew he was groaning out her name, but he couldn't help himself. It was too good, too incredible, and the pleasure was spreading through his body, and then he was coming, _so, so, hard_ , and nothing mattered, only JJ, only ever her.

When he came back to his senses, he was exhausted.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes, a dreamy grin in place, and he saw JJ sitting atop his desk, her legs swinging carelessly. She'd somehow managed to clean him up and tuck him in; _had he lost consciousness? Had she sucked his brains out_?

Possible.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"You're very much welcome. Now, tell me. Where's Jack?"

Hotch blinked, sitting up straighter.

"He's at Jessica's. I'm picking him up first thing tomorrow."

"Well, Henry's at Will's, so maybe you'd like to come over?"

"You're inviting me to your house?" Hotch asked.

"We could hang out, you know. Drink some wine, eat some candy, stuff like that." JJ shrugged. Hotch smiled even wider. "And you do owe me an orgasm."

Now he choked.

"You keep count?"

"Sure I do. Justice is very important to me, you know."

"I should hope so," Hotch nodded. "As soon as my legs are strong enough to support my weight, we're free to go."

"I am honoured," JJ laughed, pecking him on the lips.

* * *

When David Rossi checked his phone to see a message from Hotch which said, _I'm going back on my promise from earlier_ , he laughed so hard he woke up Emily.

Rossi made one promise himself that night; he would thank Hotch for screwing JJ again and feeling the need to inform him about it, because him waking up Prentiss led to lazy sex in the middle of the night, which was always a thing to be thankful for.


End file.
